kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaneda Suekichi
- Anime= - Manga= - Omega= }} |jname = 金田 末吉 (かねだ すえきち) |rname = Kaneda Suekichi |epithet = The Giant Killer |status = Alive |age = 27 (Kengan Ashura)Kaneda Suekichi's profile 29 (Kengan Omega) |height = 170cmChapter 105 |weight = 73kg |birthday = October 30th |gender = Male |affiliations = Ginokuniya Bookstore |relatives = |wins = 7''Kaneda has racked up 7 wins in the Kengan matches since the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch9 (Omega))'' |losses = 5''He suffered defeat against Gaolang Wongsawat during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch109) Kaneda has lost 4 times since the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch9 (Omega))'' |manga debut = Chapter 31 |omega debut = Chapter 8 |anime debut = Episode 6 |seiyuu = Yusa Koji (Japanese) Erik Scott Kimerer (English)}} Kaneda Suekichi (金田 末吉, Kaneda Suekichi; "Suekichi Kaneda"), also known as "The Giant Killer" ( , Jaiantokirā), is an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches. He represented Ginokuniya Bookstore during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament after stealing the affiliated fighter's spot from Himuro Ryo. Appearance Kaneda is a goofy unassuming-looking man with straight black hair that is set in a middle parting and falls either side of his head, thin eyes that are seemingly perpetually closed and a smiling, satisfied expression that rarely leaves his face. Kaneda appears to wear traditional Japanese garments. His facial appearance has barely changed since he was a child.4-koma: Growth Process Personality Kaneda has a soft, polite demeanour that hides his fiercely cunning and calculating side. From an early age, he has had a colossal thirst for strength due to his relatively weak physical constitution. History From birth Kaneda was a frail sickly child who was constantly plagued by illnesses, almost dying twice. By the time he started school, he'd had surgery four times.Chapter 106 Prior to entering the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Kaneda's master (who taught him the Kujin Style) attempted to dissuade him from entering as it was no place for average people.Extra: Kaneda Plot ''Kengan Ashura After being invited to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament on a whim, after meeting and going for a drink with Ohya Ken, Kaneda initially spent his time on the S.S. Kengan challenging and playing others at shogi. He defeated Okubo Naoya and Yamashita Kazuo multiple times but, upon hearing the rules that Katahara Metsudo had issued, Kaneda left and politely asked if Himuro Ryo would forfeit his place and give it to him. With Himuro refusing, the two began fighting and, despite Himuro initially having the upper hand, Kaneda eventually defeated him and took his position, breaking the man's arm in the process. Prior to the tournament's start, Kaneda interacted with the badly injured Himuro, with the latter uplifting his spirits with his fighting words. On the first day of the tournament, Kaneda and Himuro quickly became friendly with Rihito and Okubo, the four of them soon being referred to as "The Four Stooges". Soon, representing Ginokuniya Bookstore, Kaneda stepped into the arena to fought Gaolang Wongsawat in the first round. Despite putting up a fairly good fight, he ended up being defeated by the superior fighter, not without earning Gaolang's respect. After the fight, Kaneda watched the first part of second round with the other Four Stooges before chilling with Gaolang for the rest. After Gaolang's tremendous fight with Kanoh Agito, he and Kaneda talked about Agito's actions after the latter had attained victory. A short while after the second round had concluded, Kaneda and Gaolang ran into Adam Dudley and Imai Cosmo. They soon encountered Hayami Katsumasa's Guardians who were enacting Hayami's "revolution". He then helped take the Guardians down. During the final day, Kaneda watched the events of the final rounds of the tournament unfold alongside the other fighters who had been knocked out of the tournament. Kengan Omega Kaneda and Himuro Ryo went to watch Gaoh Ryuki's debut Kengan match against Utsubuki Kokuro. After Ryuki attained victory, A few days later, Kaneda and Himuro came to help tutor Ryuki and Narushima Koga in being affiliated fighters within the Kengan matches. Himuro took Ryuki away and Kaneda took Koga to his new training ground: a SJPW gym. Meeting up with Sekibayashi, they all ate before Kaneda left them to it. Some time later, Kaneda went to pick up Rihito from Onarita Airport. Power & Abilities Despite appearing to have little to no experience in martial arts, Kaneda has shown himself to be a capable combatant by utilising the '''Kujin Style' and his foresight to his advantage. Kaneda is completely average in terms of physical stats: in school, he was known to have been a terrible athlete always coming last in strength tests and marathon runs and, while training himself, it took him three years to be able to bench 80kg. Despite this, Kaneda has proven to be pretty resilient, being able to continue fighting without issue even after taking several direct blows to the face, having his ribs cracked, after being struck in the chest so hard he vomitedChapter 33 and after taking some harrowing blows from a fighter of Gaolang Wongsawat's level.Chapter 107 However, even with his incredible mental fortitude, Kaneda's relative physical frailty is a severe limiting factor, and he would not be competitive as a fighter without his incredible ability to read his opponents. Foresight: Using his superhuman analytical prowess to study his opponent's movements in real-time, Kaneda can gradually begin to predict his opponent's moves with sublime accuracy to the point where he is then able to exploit them using this knowledge.Chapter 34 Kaneda was also able to correctly identify that Himuro was a Jeet Kune Do practitioner, having initially believed him to be a southpaw, after noticing Himuro's centre of gravity.Chapter 32 When he fought Gaolang, his strategy caused him to view the match as a "shogi composition".Chapter 109 However, the drawback to his Foresight is that it takes time for him to begin to understand and predict his opponent; he must withstand blows or barely dodge blows to begin to understand and predict, making his fighting style is unfit for the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, since there are too many strong fighters who can put out strong heavy blows. Other than fighting, Kaneda can also achieve expert-levels in anything he can analyze: when he was in high school, three of his school experts in boxing, soccer and baseball lost to him. Technique(s) Kujin Style - Stance of Yin-Yang Intersection.png|Stance of Yin-Yang Intersection Kujin Style - Falling Bucket.png|Using the Falling Bucket technique against Himuro Kujin Style - Falling Bucket2.png|Using the Falling Bucket technique against Himuro Kujin Style - Crescent Scythe.png|Using the Crescent Scythe technique against Gaolang Kujin Style - Lever Throw (setup).png|Setting up to use the Lever Throw technique Kujin Style - Lever Throw.png|Using the Lever Throw technique against Gaolang Kujin Style - Overturning Heaven and Earth (setup).png|Setting up to use the Overturning Heaven & Earth technique Kujin Style - Overturning Heaven and Earth (setup)2.png|Setting up to use the Overturning Heaven & Earth technique Kujin Style - Overturning Heaven and Earth.png|Using the Overturning Heaven & Earth technique against Gaolang Kujin Style (紅人流, Kujin-ryū): The Kujin Style is a classical Japanese martial art that derives its roots from battlefield combat and " " as its focus. As such, its hand-to-hand techniques assume that both combatants are wearing armor. The style places a heavy emphasis on taking down the opponent and finishing them off and quickly as possible; this is achieved by throwing the armored opponent off-balance using trips and throws and delivering the killing blow with a weapon. As a result, blows are only used in an extremely limited range of situations. While it is not typically suited towards unarmed combat, Kaneda's predictive abilities make its techniques effective. *'Stance of Yin-Yang Intersection' (陰陽交差構, Onmyō Kōsa no Kamae): The user gets into a fighting stance assumedly in order to utilise other Kujin Style techniques to their fullest extent. *'Crescent Scythe' (下弦薙ぎ, Kagen Nagi): The user performs a Kujin Style variant of a drop sweep meant to trip and/or unbalance the opponent by sweeping away their standing leg(s). *'Falling Bucket' (釣瓶落とし, Tsurube Otoshi): After slipping through his opponent's attack, Kaneda grabs the back of their head in one hand and their chin in the other before violently driving the opponent's head into the ground using the hand grabbing the opponent's chin. Kaneda used this technique to devastating effect to end his fight with Himuro Ryo. *'Lever Throw' (梃子外し, Teko Hazushi): Grabbing the opponent's punching arm into a wristlock (holding their wrist with one hand and their fist in another), the user manipulates and throws the opponent down to the ground. *'Overturning Heaven & Earth' (天地返し, Tenchikaeshi): Grabbing the opponent's punching arm into a wristlock (holding their wrist with both hands), the user utilises the opponent's punching momentum to pull on their arm and throw them overhead before smashing them on to the floor. Notes & Trivia *During his high school years, Kaneda entered the national shogi championships and won in the individual matches division.4-koma: The Four Idiots' Youth *Kaneda plays percussion instruments at karaoke.4-koma: Singing *As a very skilled shogi player, Kaneda's favourite piece is the Knight. *Kaneda is remarkably skilled in every kind of board game, with the game he is most skilled at being mahjong. *There is a running gag that Kushida Rin and Kaneda Suekichi are viewed as siblings since they keep making the same face, but they don't know about it and nobody tries to point it out.4-koma: Kaneda & Kushida4-koma: V��W! *Kaneda is the 3rd most popular character in the series with 23,711 votes in the official popularity poll. *He is the youngest of five children with one older brother and three older sisters. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter